1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for processing video data, and relates more particularly to a system and method for efficiently performing an inverse telecine procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing methods for efficiently processing video data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic entertainment systems. However, processing data may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively processes video data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for processing video data is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing efficient systems for processing video data remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.